Wafer-level packaging (WLP) is the technology of packaging an integrated circuit at wafer level. The WLP can be mounted directly to a printed circuit board. Wafer-level packaging has the ability to enable integration of wafer fab, packaging, test, and burn-in at wafer level to streamline the manufacturing process undergone by a device from silicon start to customer shipment. WLP can extend the wafer fab processes to include device interconnection and device protection processes. Wafer-level packaging can involve attaching the top and bottom outer layers of packaging, and the solder bumps, to the integrated circuit while still in the wafer, and then dicing the wafer.